


Hunting

by raidspriestsandbabygoats



Series: Viking and Priest (Athelnar minifics) [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidspriestsandbabygoats/pseuds/raidspriestsandbabygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a tumblr prompt. "Celebrating Athelstan's first hunt - a proper, dangerous hunt. Boar, perhaps, or wolf. And Ragnar's so very proud of his tiny viking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on tumblr for oneiriad who provided the prompt.

Athelstan lay on his back in the grass, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He trembled slightly under the weight that lay on top of him and shuddered as he relaxed his grip on Ragnar’s spear and his hand moved through the sticky liquid that coated it.

"That was…impressive…" He heard Ragnar chuckle softly and he blushed deeply, gripping the spear tightly again and using it to heave the dead animal off him. Ragnar bent down and grasped his arm, hauling him to his feet before rolling the slain boar over and examining it. "Hm… This will make a good feast…" He grinned and ruffled Athelstan’s curls. "It was a clumsy kill but you will learn."

Athelstan sighed and wiped the blood on his hands off onto his tunic, pulling a face and shuddering again. “You could have stepped in to help…”

"And how would you have learned from that?" Ragnar looked at him, smiling a little. "You survived, did you not? And intact?"

"Well…yes," Athelstan shrugged and nodded grudgingly before twisting to look at a wound on his arm. "It was close though… I never realised boars could be so…angry!"

Ragnar let out a snort. “Which is why you should always aim to stick your spear in hard enough on the first strike. Aim to kill, not wound.” Athelstan sighed and nodded, hanging his head. He squeaked as Ragnar suddenly pulled him into a tight hug and he blushed as Ragnar whispered in his ear, smirking. “You did very well though, priest. And at least now I can see how well you handle yourself ending up on your back…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not gonna lie, the first paragraph was essentially just seeing how many innuendos I could cram into this scenario. Answer: quite a few.


End file.
